


some nights i always win

by adeleblaircassiedanser



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - The Battle of the Blackwater, Cunnilingus, Half-Sibling Incest, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeleblaircassiedanser/pseuds/adeleblaircassiedanser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany orchestrates a threesome with the young wolf and Ned Stark's bastard. A good time is had by all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some nights i always win

**Author's Note:**

> Written in summer 2012 for the Merrier the More ficathon on LJ. At the time I wrote this I had never read any of the books or seen past season 2 of the show, so this is canon divergent to the max. Embarassingly, I also had to prompt this to myself. Anyway, three years later I still think this is a hot OT3, so I'm posting it here before I forget my LJ password.

 

if her brother had ever taken the iron throne, dany expects he would have taken her for his bride and had every member of every rival house with more than a dozen knights or a few pounds of gold to their name executed. as it is, she's on the throne now, three full-grown dragons her only children and no husband to warm her bed and hear her troubles in the night.

so she summons the young wolf and his brother the bastard from the oft-cursed north to her court. not exactly in secret, but not proudly either. she has them placed in a room in one of the towers and leaves them there for a day or two with ample food and other amenities to let them be reacquainted. she knows that if there were any family left for her to be reunited with she would appreciate the time alone.

when she enters the chamber, though, they seem more wary than grateful. nonetheless she is the queen and so when she directs them to quit their shirts and breeches they oblige with little care for modesty. dany examines them with interest. they are nowhere near the size and prowess of her drogo, but she must acknowledge that that strength and comfort shall never return. like her, they are no longer in the prime of youth, but old age has not yet stripped the essential vitality from the muscles rippling under the pale skin. she sees that they have availed themselves of the water and razors left in the room, though, as their cheeks are as smooth as her own. 

only half brothers, but they still favor each other, all messy curls and furrowed brows. she wonders if that's the face of the infamous ned stark showing. 

before her poised restraint starts to look like hesitation, dany steps forward till the bastard's chest is just inches away. she has to tilt her head up a fair distance to make her mouth reach his. she asks for something, not knowing what, with her mouth, and he complies. his kiss is tenderness and a sadness that mirrors hers and also a little steel underneath. without realizing her hand reaches out and the young wolf takes it and squeezes, and here they are, not just strangers but enemies, but his chest is at her back now and his hands on her hips and it's such a relief to finally feel contained. she was only wearing a nightgown when she came in, shedding her robe in the doorway. it's more of a shift really, linen or something else flimsy, and the wolf's determined hand has it out of the way in a moment, his hand just resting over her cunt, not stroking or entering, just holding her, and the bastard is still kissing her, biting at her lips and sucking her tongue, and now there's a mouth at her neck and hands stroking through her long hair and she's grinding down into robb stark's palm. 

the bastard, snow, pulls back then and looks into her eyes, and something in the darkness she looks back into is a warmth that belies what common wisdom would say about cold, gruff, musicless northerners, _this_ one who calls the iciness beyond the wall home, and his brother, the fallen lord of winterfell. but for all that there's something more like fire in the civilized bearage of these lords' sons than in all the fury and rage of the targaryen house. dany never shared as heated a glance with viserys as these two brothers do now, for all the fondling he did behind chilled green eyes. 

suddenly dany's lifted up, her legs on robb stark's shoulders, and her cunt suddenly enveloped in such warm-water sweetness like that first bath in qarth and she remembers doreah's mouth then, but this is different somehow. perhaps because she's still looking into the eyes of nedd stark's bastard as he holds her up by the waist, and she rests her arms on his shoulders and then, feeling less in control than befits a khaleesi, reaches down to grab his cock with her right hand. he's big enough to make her hand seem tinier than it is, not as ridiculous as drogo but that makes it easier to try to match her strokes with the throbs that are now pulsing through her whole body, until finally she's just too hot even for the dragon blood, sweating like a fever and shaking and she only realizes after she stops that she's been screaming with all the targaryen fury that won her this, this moment. 

still dizzy with the force of it, she lets them lay her down on the feather pallet, and she places her bare feet on the stone floor to try to cool down as she lazily watches robb stark kiss the mouth full of her and then take his bastard brother's cock all the way down into that pale throat of his, and then the two of them back up a foot or two into the chamber wall and it's only a minute or so before the bastard comes, grunting and frowning, and then slides to the floor shaking his head in seeming disbelief and maybe a bit of rebellion. for his part, the king in the north actually crawls across the floor to smile up at her from between her knees.

"milady?" 

"don't... if you please, call me _khaleesi_ ," dany says. she tries for a tone of command but somehow the foreign word sounds silly or make-believe here in westeros, the land she now calls (has always called?) home, and she would flush if she weren't already red all over. 

"call-eesy?" he tries, not quite fitting the hot desert word into his northern accent. 

"that... will do," she says, feeling too satisfied to mind. 

"how are you, call-eese-ie," he whispers as he crawls up onto the pallet until his sizeable, callused hands are on either side of her head, holding his broad torso up in the air above her. 

then he bucks his hips forward, just once, but she's still soaking wet and he's so painfully hard and they both hiss. he just looks at her, that strange northern warmth again but this time interlaced with desire verging on desperation, and he doesn't have to say  _you're so beautiful i'll die if i can't_ for her to feel empty all over again.

"it's all right. you... you may," dany allows, and somehow the formal tone seems so out of place, this all does, three enemies in an abandoned chamber of the castle at king's landing and not one of them a lannister. and not one of them wielding a sword. and now he's pulled the shift up over her arms and now they're three naked enemies, but before she can think any further his hot mouth is sucking on her breasts and his cock slips inside her and she watches his face as he struggles not to come just from that first thrust. 

dany hears something, and looking to her right, remembers that they aren't alone. the stark bastard is hard again, stroking himself as he watches them. the queen of the seven kingdoms probably ought to be infuriated, or at the least ashamed. but dany grins at him, and he smirks back as his brother comes inside her.

is it so wrong to think they've all won the war, at least for tonight?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for this http://cassiehayes.livejournal.com/40594.html


End file.
